(Masih) AMBIGU
by Aizawa Ren
Summary: "Akashi-kun." "Hn? Ada apa, Tetsuya?" "Bolehkah aku… melihat burung Akashi-kun?" APAAA! Hati Aomine dan Kise menjerit dibalik pintu, niatnya untuk membuka pintu sudah menguap entah kemana.


"(Masih) AMBIGU: BURUNG AKASHI-KUN"

BY: Aizawa Ren

Semua anggota Kiseki no Sedai sedang mengadakan acara menginap di rumah Akashi untuk menghabiskan liburan musim panas sekaligus mengadakan training camp di kastil mewah milik keluarga Akashi. Begitu juga hari ini, mereka juga akan latihan hingga sore nanti.

"Sudah siang, sebenarnya hari ini jadi latihan atau tidak?" gerutu Aomine yang sedang tiduran di sofa mewah, bosan menunggu kedua rekannya yang belum menampakkan diri.

"Aku lupa tidak bawa sunblock, kulitku pasti nanti jadi gosong-ssu." Kise mengelus kulit wajahnya yang mulus.

"Aku akan ke lapangan dulu untuk pemanasan nanodayo." Kata Midorima setelah selesai melilit kelima jari tangan kirinya dengan perban, sambil menggeret mainan mobil-mobilan yang diikat dengan seutas tali dia pergi meninggalkan ruang keluarga menuju lapangan basket outdoor milik Akashi, yang rencananya akan digunakan untuk latihan hari ini.

"Aku mau ambil cemilan di dapur… Aka-chin pasti punya cemilan banyak…" dengan wajah berbinar, Murasakibara pergi ke dapur untuk mengisi perut ratanya yang doyan makan.

Kini tinggal duo kopi susu yang berada di ruang keluarga mewah Akashi. Aomine masih tidur-tiduran di sofa, sebenarnya ingin membaca majalah laknatnya yang bergambar wanita berdada wow itu, tapi sudah keburu di rajam oleh Gunting Maha Sakti legendaris milik sang titisan raja iblis Akashi Seijuurou. Sedangkan Kise sedang sibuk becermin dan bibir tipisnya tak henti menggumam tentang komedo dan jerawat yang tidak pernah mampir di wajah mulusnya, dan juga tentang mahalnya perawatan yang dilakukannya setiap bulan.

"Ya, ampun. Sebenarnya kemana dua orang boncel itu? Kenapa belum datang juga." Geram Aomine.

"Ayo kita cari mereka, Aominecchi. Nanti keburu mataharinya semakin panas." Ajak Kise yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu.

Dengan berat hati, si makhluk dim itu mengikuti si blonde. Mereka menyusuri koridor yang sangat panjang, banyak pintu-pintu yang tertutup di kanan dan kiri mereka. Saat pertama berkunjung ke mansion Akashi ini, Aomine sempat tersesat saat akan menuju kamar yang akan di tempatinya saking banyaknya ruangan di rumah ini.

"Mereka dimana ya-ssu? Apa mungkin di kamarnya Akashicchi?"

"Kalau mereka di kamar Akashi, sudah pasti mereka sedang melakukan sesuatu sampai lupa untuk latihan hari ini." Ujar Aomine.

 _ **"A, Akashi-kun…"**_

Langkah duo kopi susu terhenti saat mendengar suara yang sudah familiar di telinga mereka dari salah satu ruangan, bukan kamar Akashi maupun dari kamar sang pemain bayangan, Kuroko Tetsuya. Lagipula kenapa bicaranya terbata-bata seperti itu? Mereka pun memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

 _ **"Akashi-kun."**_

 _ **"Hn? Ada apa, Tetsuya?"**_

 _ **"Bolehkah aku… melihat burung Akashi-kun?"**_

APAAA?! Hati Aomine dan Kise menjerit dibalik pintu, niatnya untuk membuka pintu sudah menguap entah kemana.

 _ **"Tentu saja boleh, Tetsuya. Kenapa tiba-tiba?"**_

 _ **"Karena… Aku sudah gemas ingin melihat burungmu."**_

 _ **"Hm… begitu? Biar kubuka dulu."**_

 _ **"A, aku saja. Biar aku saja yang membukanya, Akashi-kun."**_

Terdengar kekehan dari mulut Akashi. Aomine dan Kise berkeringat dingin, beberapa kali meneguk ludah mereka sendiri.

 _ **"Burung Akashi besar…"**_

 _ **"Haha… Kau terlihat sangat terkejut, Tetsuya."**_

 _ **"Hn. Aku baru pertama kali melihat yang sebesar ini… Aku ingin memegangnya…"**_

 _ **"Silahkan, tapi aku harap kau bisa bersikap lembut…"**_

"A, aku tidak menyangka Kurokocchi bisa berbuat seperti itu-ssu…" gumam Kise tak percaya.

"Tetsu… kau…" Aomine tak sanggup berkata-kata.

 _ **"Hebat, Akashi-kun. Bulunya sangat lembut. Aku jadi ingin mengelusnya terus."**_

 _ **"Pelan-pelan, Tetsuya. Kau bisa membuatnya bangun."**_

 _ **"Memangnya kalau bangun kenapa, Akashi-kun?"**_

 _ **"Kau bisa dipatuk."**_

Dipatuk? Memangnya 'burung' bisa mematuk? Pikir Aokise.

 _ **"Apa sakit kalau dipatuk burungmu, Akashi-kun?"**_

 _ **"Ya, bisa membuatmu berteriak kesakitan. Makanya pelan-pelan saja mengelusnya."**_

 _ **"Ha'i."**_

Aomine dan Kise semakin menempelkan telinganya ke daun pintu saat tak mendengar apapun dari dalam.

 _ **"Eh, burungmu bangun, Akashi-kun. Bagaimana ini?"**_

Muka Kise dan Aomine sudah memerah sempurna mendengar percakapan kedua temannya yang sama-sama bertubuh kurang tinggi itu.

 _ **"Bukankah tadi sudah kubilang untuk pelan-pelan saja, Tetsuya? Kau memang nakal."**_

 _ **"Tapi aku suka kalau burungmu bangun, Akashi-kun."**_

 _ **"Hati-hati, Tetsuya."**_

"Sudah cukup-ssu. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka melakukan hal yang lebih jauh lagi!" emosi Kise memuncak.

"Oi, kau mau cari mati ya, Kise!?" cegahnya.

"Habisnya, aku tidak tega kalau Kurokochi dewasa sebelum waktunya-ssu. Apalagi dia selalu bersama iblis merah mesum itu, Kurokocchi bisa celaka." Cemasnya.

"Tenang dulu, Kise." Aomine menarik kerah baju Kise.

"Lepaskan aku, Aominecchi! Biar aku masuk ke dalam!" Berontaknya.

"Oi!"

Krieett…

Pintu terbuka, sesosok manusia berambut merah berdiri dengan angkuhnya.

"Daiki dan Ryouta. Ada perlu apa di depan pintu kamarku dan membuat gaduh." Katanya.

"A, Akashicchi. Aku perlu bicara denganmu-ssu!" seru Kise mengumpulkan keberaniannya.

"Oya? Masalah apa?"

"S, soal bbbbbbbburungmu!"

"Oi, Kise!"

"Oh, kalian mau melihat burungku juga?" tanya Akashi, lengkap dengan seringai andalannya.

"Apa?"

"Tidak perlu, Akashi. Kise ini 'kan memang bodoh, jadi jangan dengarkan dia. Haha…"

"Tidak apa-apa. Tetsuya suka dengan burungku, kalian juga pasti akan menyukainya saat melihatnya nanti."

Si duo kopi susu meneguk ludah susah payah.

"Masuklah." Akashi mempersilahkan mereka masuk dengan membuka pintu semakin lebar.

Aomine dan Kise saling berpandangan lalu mengikuti Akashi ke dalam kamarnya.

"Aomine-kun, Kise-kun." Sapa Kuroko.

"Tetsu."

"Kurokocchi."

"Ini adalah burungku, burung kakak tua jambul kuning." Kata Akashi, menunjuk seekor burung berbulu putih yang kini tengah bertengger di tangan Tetsuya, sedangkan pemuda bersurai baby blue itu mengelusnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sebuah sangkar berukuran sedang dan kain hitam yang tadinya digunakan untuk menutupi sangkar tersebut berada di samping Tetsuya.

"Lihat, Kise-kun, Aomine-kun. Burungnya besar kan? Lucu sekali."

Sekali lagi Aomine dan Kise saling berpandangan.

"Jadi, Kurokocchi tidak benar-benar memegang 'burung' Akashicchi?" tanya Kise.

"Apa maksud Kise-kun? Tentu saja aku sudah memegang burung Akashi-kun. Lihat, kan?" Tetsuya mengelus kepala burung kakak tua berbulu putih tersebut.

"Akashi-kun tadi bilang kalau aku membangunkan burung ini yang sedang tidur aku bisa dipatuk, tapi sepertinya burung ini sangat jinak, Akashi-kun." ujar Tetsuya.

"Sepertinya dia menyukaimu, Tetsuya. Kau boleh membawanya pulang kalau kau suka." Tawar Akashi.

"Eh? Boleh?"

"Tentu saja."

"Terima kasih, Akashi-kun. Aku senang sekali…"

Melihat pemuda mungil yang disukainya terlihat bahagia, membuat Akashi tersenyum.

"Hahaha… Syukurlah-ssu…" gelak Kise.

"Iya, aku lega. Hahaha…" Aomine ikut tertawa sambil memukul kepala Kise saking leganya.

"Aduh! Hahaha! Ahominecchi, jangan memukul kepalaku-ssu! Hahahahaha…"

"Biar kau pintar sedikit, Kise! Huahahaha! Oi, Akashi! Aku juga suka burungmu! Beli dimana? Hahaha..!"

"Aku juga suka-ssu!"

Si biru muda dan si merah saling berpandangan melihat tingkah absurd kedua temannya itu. Mungkin mereka stress karena terlalu lelah latihan sepanjang liburan musim panas.

"Akashi-kun, sebaiknya kita libur latihan dulu untuk besok…" bisik Tetsuya.

"Hm. Aku juga berpikir begitu, Tetsuya. Kasihan, otak mereka jadi gesrek."

"Ayo kita bawa burung ini jalan-jalan ke luar, Akashi-kun."

"Hn."

END

* * *

Halo… Aizawa Ren kembali dengan keambiguan duo Akakuro… terima kasih untuk yang sudah follow, favorite, and review fic AMBIGU yang dulu. Untuk yang sudah mereview Fanfic AMBIGU, maaf baru bisa balas ya… soalnya Ren ini bukan orang yang pandai, bingung gimana mau bales review kalian. Mau update fanfic baru aja Ren harus googling dulu, hehe…

Yups, silahkan menikmati fanfic ini dan Ren tunggu Follow, Favorite, and Review dari kalian semua. Arigatou gozaimasu…


End file.
